La mort d'un ami
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Pensée de Snape à la fin du tome 6... SPOILER SURTOUT PAS LIRE SI VOUS VOULEZ RIEN SAVOIR SUR LE TOME 6


Slt tlm dslée de ce long silence j'étais en vacs :) mais avant de partir j'ai finit hp HBP… cela m'a tellement trauma que lol une fois arrivée en vac j'ai écris deux os sur la suite, disons plutôt les conséquences de ce qui s'est passé…

Avis à ceux qui ont lu Hp HBP, les autres, si vous ne voulez rien savoir, passer votre chemin pour votre bien…

Kisss ts j'ai aussi bossé mon autre fic hp : 3 garçons, 1 filles 3 possibilités mais en fait now elle s'appellera le choix du destin :)

Bonne lecture et pensez à me reviewer kissous

Je suis là assis sur un fauteuil, je suis là assis dans cette demeure qui est mienne depuis dès années mais où je ne vis que depuis 1an…1an, que je vis entouré de Moldus, moi qui les ai toujours méprisé, je suis obligé d'être ici…

Pour le moment, je me cache, je nous cache…

Je lève les yeux et croise le regard terrorisé de ce jeune homme. Nous avons bien fait, je le sais. Albus voulait qu'il reste innocent à ce monde. Albus, mon ami, ma rédemption… je l'ai tué de mes mains, j'ai tué l'homme plein de sagesse qui croyait en moi…

Comment me demanderez-vous ! Comment ai-je pu tuer un ami, un maître comme lui !

Une demande toute simple de sa part… il m'avait demandé 1an le temps qu'il règle tout, qu'il guide Potter, que je persuade Draco de me confier la mission. 1an, voilà ce qu'il me demandait…

Nous ne savions rien de la mission, mais Albus a tout de suite comprit, un homme intelligent, exceptionnel ! Mais mort… j'étais un assassin dans un passé lointain, la mort de ma chère et tendre Lily m'a conduit sur le chemin de la rédemption…son fils veut ma mort, je l'ai vu dans son regard…tout le monde veut ma mort…je donnerais 1 millions de fois ma vie pour faire revivre mon ami mais il n'en a rien voulu… il a dit qu'il voulait mourir de la main d'un ami… un ami qui se sent sale, un ami qui a mal et qui ne pourra venir pleurer sur sa tombe…

Je l'ai fais pour Draco, voilà ce que je me répète pour excuser mon geste, je l'ai fait pour ce jeune garçon. Un garçon que je considère aujourd'hui comme mon fils car je sais que maintenant, c'est à moi de prendre la place d'Albus et de guider cet ange déchu, de l'amener vers la lumière car il doit sortir au plus vite des enfers…le Lord Noir ! C'est à cause de lui tout cela !

-Monsieur, qu'allons-nous faire ? Ils vont venir nous chercher et il…il nous tuera tous les deux !

-Potter n'est pas assez intelligent pour savoir où je vis.

Habituellement, cette remarque aurait dû le faire sourire. Mais à cet instant, je ne vois que douleur et effroi dans son regard.

-Potter ne te tuera pas Draco, tu n'es pas un meurtrier, c'est MOI qui ai tué Dumbledore.

-Je suis désolé, je vous ai déçu…

-Me décevoir, en quoi ! Au contraire, cet acte est tout sauf décevant. Tu es jeune, tu mérites de faire tes propres choix et tu l'as fait ce soir.

-Vous saviez !

-Nous l'avons toujours su, Albus croyait en moi Draco et cette confiance est tienne aujourd'hui. Je te promets de toujours veiller sur toi, même dans l'ombre. Tu n'es pas fait pour un monde plein de souffrances.

-Il va s'en prendre à mes parents si je ne rejoins pas ses rangs…

-Albus t'a promit de veiller sur vous. Soit, il est mort mais la parole d'un sorcier compte toujours même au-delà de la mort. Demain, tu vas partir d'ici, tu vas retourner à Poudlard. N'essaye pas de prendre contact avec moi, je le ferais en temps et en heure. L'heure du choix final s'impose Draco. Demain, tu me donneras ta réponse, maintenant va dormir.

Draco acquiesça puis me laissa méditer. Je savais déjà son choix, je sais que je le guiderais. Il est devenu ma seconde rédemption, je vais faire en sorte qu'il puisse régenter sa vie. Je ne veux pas qu'il commette les mêmes erreurs que moi. Un garçon plein d'avenir, une âme quasiment « pure », sa vie n'est pas destinée aux ténèbres. C'est dans la lumière qu'il s'épanouira. Je suis totalement perdu dans mes pensées que je fais un bond, baguette en main quand Fumseck apparaît devant moi. Je pose ma baguette et le phénix verse une larme avant de me chanter une mélodie qui me réchauffe le cœur et qui me donne espoir.

-Merci. Murmurais-je bouleversé.

Le phénix pousse un cri strident. Je ne peux m'empêcher de revoir cette scène fatale… le phénix bat violement des ailes puis vole autour de moi, une force mystique m'envahit et j'entends d'une voix chaleureuse me dire :

_-Séverus, j'ai toujours confiance en vous et n'oubliez jamais que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours présent tant que je vivrais dans votre cœur._

Albus, grand homme parmi tous, réincarnation dans le corps d'un phénix. Un phénix renait toujours de ses cendres. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore reviendra toujours à nos côtés.

C'est avec ce regain plein d'espoir que je ferme les yeux et m'endors en pensant à ma prochaine rencontre avec le garçon à la cicatrice. Il me tuera, je le sens mais je devais mourir un jour ou l'autre… ou alors, cet enfant si fougueux et irrespectueux découvrira la sagesse et me pardonnera… Une part de moi, souhaite être aux yeux de Harry Potter un être plein de bonté car une part de lui est de Lily…je n'ai aimé qu'une fois dans ma vie, je l'ai aimé à en mourir et en même temps haït pour l'avoir choisit lui…James Potter !

Voilà pourquoi je suis tiraillé entre un sentiment de haine et d'admiration pour ce fils qui n'est pas de moi…

Il pardonnera à Draco, car il n'a pas été le meurtrier. Il l'aidera et Draco mettra son orgueil de côté. Il sauvera le monde, il connaîtra enfin le repos. 3h se sont écoulées lorsque j'ouvre les yeux… à cette heure, tout le monde doit savoir…Moi Séverus Snape, le tueur, le traite. Voilà les mots qu'ils prononcent…j'ai dû quitter cette école qui était comme ma maison, j'ai tout abandonné pour sauver un jeune homme. Je suis égoïste en disant que j'aurais préféré mourir que de le sauver…Egoïste car mon maigre sacrifice n'aurait servit à rien, alors que celui d'Albus va faire avancer les choses…beaucoup de choses…Je pries pour voir cela avant de mourir… la liberté sera mienne dans la mort. Je la désire ardemment, mais je sais que pour le moment, elle ne m'est pas encore permise… traite à leurs yeux, je suis, mais allié je resterais !

Draco sera ce lien. Dans l'anonymat, je les aiderai, dans l'anonymat je les guiderais et au grand jour, je me dévoilerais et je me battrais ! Non pas pour quémander une nouvelle rédemption, non, juste pour remercier et rendre hommage à ce grand homme et seul ami que fut pour moi Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Fin


End file.
